deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Dooku
Count Dooku is a character and villain from the Star Wars media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Count Dooku vs Annie Leonhardt * Count Dooku vs Meta Knight * Count Dooku VS Mister Sinister (Completed) * Saruman vs. Count Dooku Battles Royale * Sith Lord Battle Royale(Blippeeddeeblah) (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * Gorilla Grodd (DC) * Magneto (Marvel) * Saruman (Lord of the Rings) * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) History Born into the noble houses of Serenno, Dooku was taken into the Jedi Order at young age, like most Jedi before him, being trained primary by Grand Master Yoda, Dooku quickly distinguished himself as a prodigy in the Force, he passed his trials and ascended to Knighthood, making himself one of the Jedi's best swordsmen, even being offered a seat on the Jedi Council, but as he got older, he disillusioned himself from the Jedi Order, his reputation among the galaxy's political officials also being outlandish. After the death of his apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn, he left the Jedi Order, he was then approached by Darth Sidious, who claimed he shared his views regarding the Galaxy, convincing him and turning him to the Dark Side, taking the name Darth Tyranus, with his wealth, he aid in the formation of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, ultimately culminating in the beginning of the Clone Wars. Death Battle Info Background *Alias: Darth Tyranus *Age: 83 *Height: 6'4" | 1.93 meters *Weight: 190 lbs. | 86 kg *Count of Serenno *Second Sith Apprentice to Darth Sidious *Former apprentice to Yoda *Former Jedi Master to Qui-Gon Jinn Weapons and Abilities *Rancor-leather boots, Armorweave cloaks *Curved-hilted Lightsaber **Handcrafted by Dooku himself **Uses a red synthetic crystal, which trades speed for cutting power *Skilled in all seven forms of Lightsaber Combat *Master specialist of Form II, Makashi **Based on fencing principles, and is mainly intended for lightsaber to lightsaber combat, particularly single opponents * Skill Politician and Leader Force Abilities *Telekinesis *Force Lightning *Force Choke *Personal Levitation *Force Sense *Living Force knowledge *Animal empathy *Sith Alchemy Feats *Matched Yoda in force abilities *Founded the Confederacy of Independent Systems **He was charismatic enough to attract former allies of the Republic and Jedi Order into his cause *Manipulated several disillusioned Jedi to the Dark Side **Persuaded Quinlan Vos to join the Dark Side while knowing he's working undercover *Has defeated numerous Jedi on several occasions **Fought both Obi-Wan and Anakin more or less evenly **Gouged Jedi Master Tholme's eye out and left him for dead during their duel **Held his own against Mace Windu before the later was distracted by Magnaguards *Has no trouble dealing with an enraged Quinlan Vos, even parrying his augmented strikes *Survived a tremendous fall *Outlasted and broke off a 2v1 encounter against Asajj Ventress and Savage Opress *Was titled as the best Swordsmen of the Jedi Order before his defection to the Dark Side *Trained General Grievous in lightsaber combat **Has handily defeated the General in all their sparring sessions *Fought off an invisible Asajj Ventress and two Nightsisters while drugged in his own home *Trained Qui-Gon Jinn, Asajj Ventress and Savage Oppress Weaknesses *Same weaknesses as any normal human *Often wins through retreating *Failed to seduce Obi-Wan to the Dark Side of the Force *Was taken hostage by Hondo Ohnaka's pirates *His speciality in Makashi while providing precise blade work, lacks any kinetic power behind his attacks **This makes him weak against Form V users like Anakin Skywalker who can power through his defences *Overwhelming arrogance *Extremely overconfident *Focused more on politics than actual warfare *Defeated by Darth Maul and Quinlan Vos. *Killed by Anakin Skywalker *Was ultimately a placeholder for Anakin Skywalker as Sidious saw him as nothing more than a useful pawn and scapegoat *Contrary to popular belief: lightsabers can't cut through everything Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Book Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Darkness Users Category:Disney Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:European Combatants Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Illusionists Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Politicians Category:Royal Combatants Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Telekinetic Fighters